


Baby boy

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Hatred, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian has been faithful to the regime since the beginning but when Clark betrays him, Damian doesn't know how to feel





	1. Chapter 1

The insurgency and the Regime were taking each other head on. The so was crashing people were panicking but outside two remained fighting.

 

“Bruce this ends now.” Clark growled and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

 

“It ended when you crashed that ship Clark, our friends are going to die because of the dictatorship you call ‘justice’.” Bruce said and the Two clashed. Bruce striking Clark with a Kryptonite infused glove.

 

“The world is burning because you refuse to give up on the pitiful pieces of filth that ruin the earth!” Clark spat before his eyes glew a bright red.

 

‘ _High councilor we've stabilized the ship but the insurgency is refusing to back down permission to eradicate them_ **_all_ ** _?”_ Damian's voice boomed as Clark smirked

 

 

“Slaughter them and I'll reward you their heads shall hand on the mantle after we bring a new dawn!” Bruce looked at Clark in disgust.

 

“What happened to you?” Bruce asked and Clark shrugged.

 

“I don't know what you mean, But what happened to you? This could've- no would have been ours, you turned against me Bruce!” Clark said as Bruce aimed for his jaw.

 

“You're a murderer Clark I refuse to even **_attempt_ ** loving someone like you!” Clark grabbed Bruce be his throat.

 

“I don't get it Bruce, your own son understands more than you, he fights for the right cause, unlike you, and he tries to love me unlike you!”

 

“Bullshit Clark-”

 

“No. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. You left me on my own as a broken man but now?I rise as a **god,** I wanted you by my side but you turned me away because I couldn't conform to your methods.

 

Tell me, why your son the one you're supposed to love and care for, came to me to beg for a father for my attention and devotion that he should've had? I gave him more than a father. but he doesn't mind.” Bruce's eyes widened.

 

“How da-” Before he could speak Clark crashed their lips together.

 

“He's a good boy and I let him know that,  he cried the first time who would've thought?  But he still took daddy's cock like a good little boy.” Clark whispered against Bruce's lips .

 

A flash bomb forced the two apart.

 

“ _How dare you,  you son of a bitch!”_ Damian snarled and Clark turned to face him.

 

“Damian! Wonderful be a good boy and -,”

 

_Thwap!_

 

Damian had slapped Clark plain across his face.

 

“I trusted you!  I gave you **everything,** you sick Bastard!” Damian yelled and Clark grabbed his wrist.

 

“Settle down before I throw you to the core of the earth, now Daddy's sorry you know you're irreplaceable.” Clark said and Damian growled

 

 

“Old man how many times did he say this to you?” Damian asked and Bruce gulped down the lump in his throat.

 

“Every night we were together.” Damian scowled at the revelation.

 

“I, Damian **_Al Ghul_ ** am still a proud member of the regime but shall not be caught with Kal-El outside of meetings or any other Regime business.” Damian said but Clark wasn't backing down.

 

“You're gonna listen to Him,  remember what he's done to you! You were thrown away he didn't care that you're his blood son all he cares about is his way of justice!” Clark snarled and Bruce glared.

 

“Harley retreat the ship is stable we have No reason to be here now.” Bruce said before flying back towards the earth. Clark scowled and Picked up Damian.

 

 

“Put me down!” Damian snarled And Clark snorted.

 

“Really you just blew our chances of ending them all you're lucky I don't throw you to the wolves, on second thought I might just if you… “

 

“If I what?” Damian asked reaching for his utility belt.

 

“First touch the kryptonite and I'll kill you second you have to call me… ‘Daddy’.” Damian was enraged.

 

“Not on your life you sick freak!” Clark scowled, so much like Bruce.

 

“Guards make sure no one disturbs my chambers **especially** sinestro.” Clark ordered and the guard nodded

 

“Yes high councilor.” With that Clark closed the door and threw Damian on the bed.

 

“Now onto you, did you tell me no?” Clark asked and Damian nodded.

 

“I don't do sick fucks like you especially as a replacement.” Damian spat and Clark scowled.

 

“Get up.” Clark said but Damian didn't budge.

 

“Get the hell up.” No movement.

 

 

“You have two options get up or I'm just going to hurt you, which one Damian?” Clark asked and Damian sighed as he stood up.

 

“Strip.”

 

“You told me I could say no. “

 

“When you were obedient, I don't give that option to ungrateful brats like you,  now I gave you an order.” Clark growled and Damian shivered as he began to remove his suit.

 

“If you're not finished by the time I walk back over here, you know what happens.” Clark said and Damian nodded.

 

“Yes sir. “

 

“Fix that as well you know what you're to call me.” Clark walked over to a corner of the room where stacks and stacks of Boxes were put neatly into order.

 

 

Damian was disgusted with himself as he stripped, had he seriously let this go on? He should've say no when Clark caught him in the hallway,  when his lips were pressed to his neck, When he gave him his..... First time. 

 

The last part of the suit came off and Damian sighed, crossing his arms and legs to guard from the cold.

 

“I see you actually listened.” The fondness in his voice was so familiar.

 

 

‘ _You're still daddy's good boy baby don't worry.” Clark cooed as he thrusted into Damian harder this time._

 

_“Daddy please, it h-hurts.”_

 

 _“Shhh let_ **_me_ ** _handle that.”_

 

Damian remembered being in pain for days.

 

But Clark didn't obviously, because he walked back over Camera and tripod in hand, shirtless.

 

“I hate you.” Damian said and Clark shrugged.

 

“I never said you had to like me.” Clark said as the camera came to life.

 

“I just need a little home video, a little keep sake you could say.” In truth he just wanted to hurt Bruce, what better way to do so than **this**.

 

“Just get it over with.” Damian said through grit teeth.

 

“Now you know better than that.” Clark said in disappointment.

 

“Why should I when you're just using me as a pawn in your sick little games with Bruce, you-you **monster**.” Clark slapped him.

 

“I've told you Bru-Damian that -”

 

“save it you know who you meant,who you **want**.” Damian hissed as he held his bruised cheek.

 

“Baby boy come here.” Clark said reaching for him.

 

“Don't. Touch. Me.” Clark didn't listen and he didn't budge when Damian started scratching at him, he just held him.

 

“Shhh it's okay baby boy, I've got you.” Clark said as Damian began to cry,  more than likely the younger man didn't even notice.

 

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” It was like that for the rest of the night until Damian was a sobbing mess begging Daddy for forgiveness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Damian shivered as he scrubbed himself, the water itself wasn't from cold but the images in Damian's mind?

He could've froze to death if they were real. 

 

He'd promised himself that after last night he would be free,  free of Clark free of Bruce, free of Dick- Free of _**everything**_.

 

"Nightwing report to the fortress of solitude High councilor Kal-El has requested you." Damian froze. No no no no-

 

"He says be quick about it or else there will be consequences!" Damian pushed the button on the Shower wall,

 

"Of course Sinestro." Damian turned the shower off the bile in his throat growing with every step. 

 

He took a second to look at himself, his hair had grown again nearly to his shoulders,

Clark would make him keep it. 

 

Continuing his assessment he noticed his Green eyes were puffy and red, Fa- Bruce would look at him pointedly and force him to go upstairs allowing Tim to take his place. 

After all, Robin had no room to cry. 

 

"Nightwing, Kal-El is growing restless, hurry up!" Sinestro barked and Damian picked up something, a small gun and shot the speaker. 

 

He put his clothes on slowly the humiliation of last night catching up to him. He nearly cried again but the bright screen next to him stopped him.

His communicator had started beeping ,but he crushed it to bits and pieces, The bright Kal-El fading to black. 

 

"Nightwing!" He rushes out this time. 

 

He takes the long way to the fortress, Asking the A.I to block all calls to his ship, it complies but that didn't stop his earpiece from going off. 

 

" _Your disobedience is tiring you know?_ " Clark said in frustration and Damian sighed. 

 

"I'm-"

 

" _Why can't you just submit Bruce? This could be over by now but you had to be difficult, Damian is currently rebelling against me you turned my baby boy against me you whore._ "  Damian had heard enough. 

 

 

As he expected the fortress was locked down the door only opening once Damian identified himself, but when he stepped inside something felt... Wrong. From there he walked carefully. 

 

He walked the halls with unease staff in hand, it was quiet. Too quiet. 

He walked towards Clark's room and input the code, 

 

Lois Lane's birthday of course, but when the door slid open Damian's jaw clenched. 

 

This time Bruce was pinned to the bed clearly enjoying the way Clark thrusted into him, But Clark looked his way and stopped. 

 

"Damian-"

 

"Screw. You."

 

Damian avoided Clark like the plague. 

 

In meetings instead of standing proudly by Clark's side, he sat on a completely different side looking down to avoid Clarks unnerving stare as he told their battle plan.

 

At training he began with Diana instead, actually enjoying the Amazonian ways of sword training. 

 

But at dinner where everyone had assigned seats, he was forced to sit right next to Clark who smiled for the first time in days. 

 

"Let us celebrate another victory Starling City has accepted our beliefs and soon Gotham City will follow." The regime cheered not noticing as Clark bent down to Damian's ear.

"Can't avoid me here can you?" Clark's hand landed on Damian's knee as he smiled. 

 

"Sinestro has been eyeing you a bit too much though."

Damian never ran so fast. 

Clark stood as if he was going after Damian. Until Diana put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"No, allow me to go after Nightwing." She said before flying after Damian. 

Damian was quick, quick enough to escape the dining hall. 

 

He didn't notice Diana behind him.

"Little Warrior?" Diana called and Damian pulled his sword. 

"Relax I mean you no harm, Young Warrior." Diana said, and Damian hesitantly put his sword down. 

 

"I apologize for my defensiveness, Prince I am- how do they say? On edge." Damian said squirming uncomfortably.

"You are forgiven, but what is troubling you?" Diana asked and Damian gulped before sighing. 

 

"Kal-El." Damian said simply and Diana rose an eyebrow. 

 

"He-We, I acted as not just his consultant against Bruce. I acted as his Lover? Which with him involved, means we engaged in a sexual and Toxic affair." Damian said and Diana chocked on the words of malice in her throat. 

 

"There's more isn't there." It wasn't a question. 

"I discovered that Bruce and Kal-El engaged in a romantic relationship with each other, I was only a replacement." Damian said slightly twitching at the end.

 

Diana was crushed, Clark had promised her the world.

 

"I see." Diana flew away before Damian could speak again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was on a Warpath. 

 

Kal-El, make yourself appear  **now** !” Diana commanded and Clark appeared smile on his face.

 

“Diana how may I -”

 

“Nightwing. Talk now.” Diana growled and Clark scowled. 

 

“It seems he told you, Damian is a special case he needs attention he needs to be taken care of, and I gave him the attention he needs, He absolutely loves it Diana.” Clark defended and Diana scowled. 

 

“What about us, Kal-El you promised me the world you made  **me your** world Kal, not some spoilt child.” Diana said and Kal growled.

 

“Damian is far from a child Diana and you forget who I am, next time you seek to intervene in my personal affairs,  **Don't** ,” Kal hissed before shoving Diana aside. 

 

 

“Or you will be killed, princess.” With that Kal stormed out angrily.

 

Damian didn't know why, why he missed Clark's hand roaming up and down his torso as he slept the light touches comforting him as he dreamt.

 

He also didn't know why his feet carried him to Clark's room.

 

His hand ghosted the steel, contemplating whether to leave or stay and let Clark control him. 

 

He'd risk it. 

 

“Kal-El? Daddy?” The door slid open to reveal Clark in a pair of blue joggers and no shirt. 

 

“I-i  **please.”** Damian said pleadingly and Clark frowned slightly.

 

“You need sleep Damian, if you do not trust me to take care of you, we do not have to we can just lay here.” Clark said and Damian stepped forward and put his forehead against Clark's. 

 

“Thank you D-”

 

“ **Kal,** I want to earn that right back.” Clark said and Damian hugged him.

 

“Thank you  **Kal** .”

 

“Always Damian.” And Clark true to his word only slept hands wrapped protectively around Damian's waist.

 

When morning forced Damian awake he wasn't shocked to find Clark gone and a note by his head. 

 

_ Dear Damian,  _

 

_ I apologize for my absence but regime business caught my attention but I promise you that next time, you'll have my undivided attention. _

 

_ With great promise, _

 

_ Kal-El/Clark Kent.  _

 

Damian sighed, at least he had an explanation this time. 

 

A knock came and the door opened soon after. 

 

“Kal- What in Zeus's name are  **_you_ ** doing here?” Diana asked and Damian winced. 

 

“Diana I- me and Kal-El did not engage in sexual intercourse, we simply enjoyed each other's company.” Damian said and Diana scowled. 

 

“How would they feel?” Diana asked and Damian rose an eyebrow. 

 

“How would the regime feel? how would they feel if their great leader was sleeping with one of his soldiers, using him as some  **concubine** .” Diana spat 

 

 

“I am no concubine, I am-”

 

“Don't you realize? Clark's gonna get rid of you and just Run back to Bruce, you were just a convenient  **whore** !” Diana hissed and Damian froze. 

 

‘ _ Damian wake up did you really think that he would  _ **_stop_ ** _? She's right you were just here to make Bruce Jealous.’ _ Damian thought before sliding out of the bed, he felt the rage in him rise steadily his vision had gone from clear to a light red, but he couldn't he had to calm down.

 

“Will that be all Diana,  if so leave please before I call Kal-El.” Damian said and Diana narrowed her eyes before leaving.

\------

Clark sighed as Sinestro suggested(Nagged)  how it would be “sensible to crush the life out of the Insurgency and make them plead for their lives!”,

 

It utterly bored Clark. 

 

“Sinestro please, I am tired and you are a buffoon, be quiet!” Clark snapped and Sinestro furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“What is so important that you can't listen to my battle strategy?” Sinestro asked before Arthur and Barry burst in.

 

“Kal-El a word?” Arthur asked and Kal rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sinestro we'll talk later, come up with something sensible by then. Aquaman, Flash you have the floor.” Clark said and Arthur scowled. 

 

“What is this I hear about you making Nightwing your concubine?” Kal nearly fell out of his chair .

 

**“Excuse me?”** Clark's voice boomed and Barry winced. 

 

“Diana is running all through the base telling everyone and then we saw him leaving your room... “ Barry explained and Clark sighed as he rubbed his temples. 

 

“By Rao's grace…. Yes in simplest terms I'm sleeping with him, but he's not a sex slave as Diana led you to believe.” Clark said and Barry nodded. 

 

“Just hope sinestro hasn't heard yet, he's got quite the crush on Nightwing.” Arthur warned and Clark frowned. 

 

“ **_I'll_ ** handle sinestro,  now go but Barry bring Diana to me,  **dead** or alive no matter to me.” Clark snarled and Barry nodded before speeding off.

 

‘ _ The things I do…’ _ Clark thought before picking up his communicator.

 

“Nightwing meet me in my quarters ASAP.” Clark said before walking out of the room.

 

This was gonna be a long one. 

 

 

 


End file.
